1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to the treatment of gastrointestinal distress in the form of constipation and poor or sluggish peristaltic movement of material therethrough and diarrhea, and more particularly to a stimulating apparatus which introduces percutaneous pulsed electrical stimulation in circular fashion into and around the GI for constipation or diarrhea relief.
2. Prior Art
After leaving the stomach, the food and liquid material are directed through the various organs in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract of the human anatomy. Peristaltic movement of the GI in the form of timed moving contractions urges the food material through the various GI organs as nutrition is extracted resulting in the end product of fecal matter which is discharged from the anal area.
Various maladies as a result of the type of food ingested, the level of physical daily activity and disease all bear upon the efficiency and effectiveness of this peristaltic action in moving material through the GI. When various combinations of errors and weaknesses occur, constipation or diarrhea follows.
Various over-the-counter medications, as well as prescription medications, are available to assist in the stimulation or retardation of the GI tract so that the peristaltic action is with respect to the steady rhythmic flow through the GI tract. When these types of medications are inadequate, chronic constipation can occur leading to secondary maladies including significant discomfort, lethargy and other debilitating side effects of chronic constipation.
One very recent patented invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,423 invented by Bardy teaches an anti-constipation apparatus including an implanted stimulus generator which supplies electrical stimuli to the muscles associated with specific target portions of a patient's GI or gut and extending all the way from the esophagus to the anus. One or more sensors may be provided to detect when one of the target portions is experiencing constipation.
Another similarly directed invention by Chen as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,691 teaches a portable or implantable gastric pacemaker with multiple electrodes positionable on the inner and outer surface of an organ in the GI tract individually programmed to deliver a phased electrical stimulation to pace peristaltic movement of material through the GI tract. Computer control is also provided to adjust and vary the stimulation parameters to achieve effective treatment and re-training of organs for natural pacing.
A more broadly useful electronic stimulation device is disclosed by Slovak in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,605 disclosing a device for the controlled local non-invasive electro-stimulation of human and animal tissues. A pulse generator of adjustable frequency and amplitude provide the pulsed electrical current through two electrodes applied to the tissue.
Another portable device for acupuncture-type percutaneous treatment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,951 by Cazaux. In this invention, a plurality of metallic contact blocks extend from the bottom of a casing. Each block acts as a terminal for discharging the pulsed output of a pulse generator positioned within the casing. The device is attachable around a body portion or torso of the user after which the device is allowed to operate for specific time limits and output intensities.
A somewhat older patented invention by Wingrove in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,507 teaches a method of gastrointestinal stimulation with electrical pulses. This device envisions insertion of an elongated catheter with a distal end electrode into the stomach. The apparatus is intended to induce peristaltic waves into the antrum which cross the pylorus and are carried down to the duodenum.
Still another percutaneously placed electrical GI pacemaker is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,344 invented by Douglas. Electrical impulses are delivered to the inner lining of the GI tract in this invention while the system also senses the motor activity of the intestinal tract for feedback to the system. Other critical parameters of the GI are also monitored.
The following additional patented inventions each of which teach a more broadly applicable electro-stimulation apparatus for the human body are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,500 to Van Herk et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,351 to Masaki        U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,641 to Weiss        